langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Alchimistul/XIV
30px |link=Alchimistul/XIII |alt=Înapoi |XIII 30px |link=Alchimistul/XV |alt=Înainte |XV Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV ro Pe uşă era un anunţ care spunea că acolo se vorbesc mai multe limbi. Flăcăul văzu un bărbat apărând de după tejghea. ― Pot să vă şterg vasele astea dacă doriţi, spuse băiatul. Aşa cum sunt acuma, n-o să le cumpere nimeni. en A card hanging in the doorway announced that several languages were spoken in the shop. The boy saw a man appear behind the counter."I can clean up those glasses in the window, if you want," said the boy. "The way they look now, nobody is going to want to buy them." fr Il y avait à la porte un écriteau indiquant qu'on parlait là plusieurs langues. Le jeune homme vit apparaître quelqu'un derrière le comptoir. «Si vous voulez, dit-il, je peux nettoyer ces vases. Dans l'état où ils sont, personne ne voudra jamais les acheter. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Bărbatul îl privi şi nu spuse nimic. ― În schimb, dumneavoastră îmi cumpăraţi o farfurie cu mâncare. Omul continuă să tacă, şi băiatul simţi că trebuie să ia o hotărâre. În desagă se afla haina ― nu-i mai trebuia în deşert. en The man looked at him without responding. "In exchange, you could give me something to eat." The man still said nothing, and the boy sensed that he was going to have to make a decision. In his pouch, he had his jacket—he certainly wasn't going to need it in the desert. fr Le commerçant le regarda sans rien dire. «En échange, vous me payez quelque chose à manger, d'accord ? » L'homme restait muet. Il comprit que c'était à lui de prendre une décision. Dans sa besace, il y avait le manteau, et il n'en aurait plus besoin dans le désert. de it es pt ------------------- ro Scoase haina şi începu să şteargă vasele de praf. Într-o jumătate de oră ştersese toate vasele din vitrină; în acest timp au şi intrat doi clienţi şi i-au cumpărat omului nişte cristaluri. en Taking the jacket out, he began to clean the glasses. In half an hour, he had cleaned all the glasses in the window, and, as he was doing so, two customers had entered the shop and bought some crystal. fr Il le sortit, et se mit à nettoyer les vases. Durant une demi-heure, il put nettoyer tous les cristaux qui se trouvaient en vitrine. Pendant ce laps de temps, deux clients entrè- rent, qui en achetèrent plusieurs. de it es pt ------------------- ro Când a isprăvit de curăţat totul, i-a cerut negustorului o farfurie de mâncare. ― Să mergem să mâncăm, a spus Negustorul de Cristaluri. A atârnat o tăbliţă pe uşă şi s-au dus într-un bar minuscul în susul străzii. en When he had completed the cleaning, he asked the man for something to eat. "Let's go and have some lunch," said the crystal merchant. He put a sign on the door, and they went to a small café nearby. fr Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout nettoyer, il demanda au propriétaire de lui donner quelque chose à manger. «Allons déjeuner», dit le Marchand de Cristaux. Il accrocha une pancarte à la porte, et ils allèrent jusqu'à un tout petit bar en haut de la montée. de it es pt ------------------- ro Cum s-au aşezat la unica masă existentă, Negustorul a zâmbit: ― Nu trebuia să cureţi nimic, spuse. Legea Coranului te obligă să dai de mâncare cui îi este foame. en As they sat down at the only table in the place, the crystal merchant laughed. "You didn't have to do any cleaning," he said. "The Koran requires me to feed a hungry person." fr Une fois qu'ils furent assis à l'unique table existante, le Marchand de Cristaux dit en souriant : « Ce n'était pas la peine de nettoyer quoi que ce soit. La loi coranique oblige à donner à manger à quiconque a faim. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Atunci de ce m-aţi lăsat să fac asta? a întrebat flăcăul. ― Pentru că erau murdare cristalurile. Şi amândoi simţeam nevoia să ne limpezim mintea de gândurile rele. en "Well then, why did you let me do it?" the boy asked. "Because the crystal was dirty. And both you and I needed to cleanse our minds of negative thoughts." fr — Mais alors, pourquoi m'avez-vous laissé faire ce travail? demanda le jeune garçon. — Parce que les cristaux étaient sales. Et toi comme moi avions besoin de nettoyer nos têtes de mauvaises pensées. » de it es pt ------------------- ro Când au isprăvit de mâncat, Negustorul se întoarse spre flăcău: ― Aş vrea să lucrezi în prăvălia mea. Azi au intrat doi clienţi cât ai şters vasele, şi ăsta-i semn bun. en When they had eaten, the merchant turned to the boy and said, "I'd like you to work in my shop. Two customers came in today while you were working, and that's a good omen." fr Quand ils eurent fini de manger, le Marchand se tourna vers le jeune homme : «Je voudrais que tu travailles dans mon magasin. Aujourd'hui, il est entré deux clients pendant que tu nettoyais les cristaux : c'est un bon signe. » de it es pt ------------------- ro “Oamenii vorbesc mult despre semne”, se gândi păstorul. „Dar nu pricep ce spun. La fel cum ani de zile eu n-am priceput că vorbeam cu oile un limbaj fără cuvinte.” ― Vrei să lucrezi la mine? insistă Negustorul. en People talk a lot about omens, thought the shepherd. But they really don't know what they're saying. Just as I hadn't realized that for so many years I had been speaking a language without words to my sheep. "Do you want to go to work for me?" the merchant asked. fr «Les gens parlent beaucoup de signes, pensa le berger. Mais ils ne savent pas au juste de quoi ils parlent. Comme moi, qui ne m'étais jamais aperçu que, depuis tant d'années, je parlais avec mes brebis un langage sans paroles. » «Veux-tu travailler pour moi?» Le Marchand de Cristaux insistait. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Pot să lucrez până diseară, răspunse băiatul. O să spăl până-n zori chiar toate cristalurile din prăvălie. În schimb, am nevoie de bani ca să ajung mâine în Egipt. Bătrânul râse din nou. en "I can work for the rest of today," the boy answered. "I'll work all night, until dawn, and I'll clean every piece of crystal in your shop. In return, I need money to get to Egypt tomorrow." The merchant laughed. fr «Je peux travailler pour le reste de la journée, répondit le garçon. Je nettoierai jusqu'au petit matin tous les cristaux de la boutique. En échange, il me faut de l'argent pour être demain en Egypte. » Du coup, le vieux se mit à rire. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Chiar dacă-mi speli cristalurile un an întreg, chiar dacă primeşti un comision bun pentru fiecare cristal vândut, şi tot trebuie să mai iei cu împrumut ca să mergi în Egipt. Sunt mii de kilometri de deşert între Tanger şi Piramide. en "Even if you cleaned my crystal for an entire year… even if you earned a good commission selling every piece, you would still have to borrow money to get to Egypt. There are thousands of kilometers of desert between here and there." fr « Même si tu nettoyais mes cristaux pendant toute une année, même si tu gagnais une bonne commission sur la vente de chacun d'entre eux, il te faudrait encore emprunter de l'argent pour aller jusqu'en Egypte. Il y a des milliers de kilomètres de désert entre Tanger et les Pyramides. » de it es pt ------------------- ro S-a lăsat o tăcere aşa de adâncă, de părea că tot oraşul a adormit. Nu mai erau bazaruri, discuţiile negustorilor, oamenii care urcau în minarete şi cântau, spadele frumoase cu mâner încrustat. Nu mai exista speranţa şi aventura, regii bătrâni şi Legendele Personale, comoara şi Piramidele. en There was a moment of silence so profound that it seemed the city was asleep. No sound from the bazaars, no arguments among the merchants, no men climbing to the towers to chant. No hope, no adventure, no old kings or destinies, no treasure, and no Pyramids. fr Il y eut alors un intervalle de silence tel que la ville parut soudain s'être endormie. Il n'y avait plus de bazars, c'en était fini des discussions entre marchands, des hommes qui montaient dans les minarets et qui chantaient, des belles épées à la poignée tout incrustée. Fini de l'espérance et de l'aventure, des vieux rois et des Légendes Personnelles. Plus de trésor, plus de pyramides. de it es pt ------------------- ro Era ca şi cum lumea toată a rămas stană de piatră pentru că sufletul băiatului amuţise. Nu mai exista durere, nici suferinţă, nici decepţie: doar o privire goală prin mica uşă a cârciumii, şi o dorinţă imensă de moarte, de a se termina cu toate, pentru totdeauna, în chiar clipa aceea. en It was as if the world had fallen silent because the boy's soul had. He sat there, staring blankly through the door of the café, wishing that he had died, and that everything would end forever at that moment. fr C'était comme si le monde tout entier était devenu muet parce que l'âme du jeune garçon faisait silence. Il n'y avait ni douleur, ni souffrance, ni déception: simplement un regard vide qui traversait la petite porte du bar, et une immense envie de mourir, de tout voir finir pour toujours à cette minute même. de it es pt ------------------- ro Negustorul privi mirat la băiat. Părea că toată bucuria pe care o privise în dimineaţa aceea s-a risipit. ― Îţi pot da bani ca să te întorci acasă, fiule, spuse Negustorul de Cristaluri. en The merchant looked anxiously at the boy. All the joy he had seen that morning had suddenly disappeared. "I can give you the money you need to get back to your country, my son," said the crystal merchant. fr Le Marchand le regarda, ébahi. C'était comme si toute l'allégresse qu'il avait pu voir ce matin-là s'était subitement envolée. « Je peux te donner de l'argent pour que tu retournes dans ton pays, mon fils », dit le Marchand de Cristaux. de it es pt ------------------- ro Băiatul nu scotea o vorbă. Apoi s-a ridicat, şi-a netezit hainele şi şi-a luat desaga. ― O să muncesc la dumneavoastră, spuse. Şi după altă tăcere nesfârşită, adăugă: ― Am nevoie de bani ca să-mi cumpăr câteva oi. en The boy said nothing. He got up,adjusted his clothing, and picked up his pouch. "I'll work for you," he said. And after another long silence, he added, "I need money to buy some sheep." fr Le jeune homme resta silencieux. Puis il se leva, rajusta ses vêtements, et ramassa sa besace. «Je vais travailler chez vous», dit-il. Et, après un autre silence prolongé, il ajouta, pour finir : «Il me faut de l'argent pour acheter quelques moutons. » de it es pt -------- ro Partea a doua De aproape o lună lucra flăcăul pentru Negustorul de Cristaluri, şi nu prea era o treabă care să-l facă fericit. Negustorul îşi trecea ziua bombănind după tejghea, cerându-i să aibă grijă de fiecare obiect, să nu cumva să spargă vreunul. en PART TWO The boy had been working for the crystal merchant for almost a month, and he could see that it wasn't exactly the kind of job that would make him happy. The merchant spent the entire day mumbling behind the counter, telling the boy to be careful with the pieces and not to break anything. fr SECONDE PARTIE Il n'y avait pas loin d'un mois que le jeune homme travaillait chez le Marchand de Cristaux, et ce n'était pas un emploi de nature à le satisfaire vraiment. Le Marchand ne cessait de bougonner toute la journée derrière son comptoir, en lui recommandant constamment de faire attention aux objets, pour ne rien casser. de it es pt ------------------- ro Dar nu pleca, pentru că Negustorul, chiar dacă era un bătrân cârcotaş, nu era necinstit; flăcăul primea un comision frumuşel pentru fiecare bucată vândută şi reuşise deja să strângă ceva bani. en But he stayed with the job because the merchant, although he was an old grouch, treated him fairly; the boy received a good commission for each piece he sold, and had already been able to put some money aside. fr Il restait là, cependant, parce que, si le Marchand était sans doute un vieux grognon, du moins n'était-il pas injuste ; l'employé recevait une assez jolie commission sur chaque pièce vendue, et il avait déjà pu économiser quelque argent. de it es pt ------------------- ro În dimineaţa aceea îşi făcuse nişte socoteli: dacă ar fi continuat să muncească tot aşa, i-ar fi trebuit un an întreg ca să poată cumpăra câteva oi. en That morning he had done some calculating: if he continued to work every day as he had been, he would need a whole year to be able to buy some sheep. fr Ce matin-là, il avait fait ses calculs : en continuant à travailler tous les jours dans les mêmes conditions, il lui faudrait une année entière pour pouvoir acheter quelques moutons. de it es pt ------------------- ro ― Aş vrea să fac o etajeră pentru cristaluri, îi spuse băiatul Negustorului. Ar putea fi aşezată afară şi astfel să-i atragem pe trecătorii din josul străzii. ― N-am avut niciodată tarabă afară, răspunse Negustorul. en "I'd like to build a display case for the crystal," the boy said to the merchant. "We could place it outside, and attract those people who pass at the bottom of the hill." "I've never had one before," the merchant answered. fr « J'aimerais bien faire un éventaire pour les cristaux, dit-il à son patron. On pourrait mettre une étagère à l'extérieur, qui attirerait les passants depuis le pied de la montée, là en bas. — Je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille, répondit le Marchand. de it es pt ------------------- ro Oamenii trec şi se lovesc de ea. Cristalurile se sparg. ― Când umblam cu oile pe câmp, ele puteau muri dacă întâlneau vreun şarpe. Dar asta face parte din viaţa oilor şi a ciobanilor. en "People will pass by and bump into it, and pieces will be broken." "Well, when I took my sheep through the fields some of them might have died if we had come upon a snake. But that's the way life is with sheep and with shepherds." fr Une étagère, les gens l'accrochent au passage, et les cristaux se brisent. — Quand je parcourais la campagne avec mes brebis, elles pouvaient toujours être victimes de la morsure d'un serpent. Mais ce risque fait partie de la vie des moutons et des bergers. » de it es pt 30px |link=Alchimistul/XIII |alt=Înapoi |XIII 30px |link=Alchimistul/XV |alt=Înainte |XV Cuprins: 0, I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII, XIII, XIV, XV, XVI, XVII, XVIII, XIX, XX, XXI, XXII, XXIII, XXIV, XXV, XXVI, XXVII, XXVIII, XXIX, XXX, XXXI, XXXII, XXXIII, XXXIV, XXXV, XXXVI, XXXVII, XXXVIII, XXXIX, XL, XLI, XLII, XLXIII, XLIV, XLV